Pokedex
by TheWanderingMist
Summary: A more in-depth Pokédex through the perspective of someone reading through it while they have access to it. Takes place within another story. As such, expect minor spoilers. New chapter (Nov 14, 2015). I apologize for the delay. It was necessary due to reasons which should be obvious.
1. Chapter 1

POWERING ON….

LOADING INFORMATION…

HELLO. WELCOME TO YOUR POKÉDEX.

BATTERY: 100%

LOCKED.

 _What the-? Who locks a Pokédex?_ "Mia, come here!"

"What do you need?"

"Your Pokédex says it's locked. How do I access it?"

"Just press that button over there on the side and this one at the same time."

"This one and this one?"

POKÉDEX LOCKED.

"No, that one, and the other one, to the right a little."

"Like this?"

POKÉDEX LOCKED.

"Still wrong. Third one down, second from the right, plus the one on the side."

"All right, I'm trying it now."

POKÉDEX UNLOCKED. ALL INFORMATION ACCESSIBLE. SELECT REGION.

"Got it. Thanks."

"Welcome."

OTHER SELECTED. SELECT DOCUMENT BY PRESSING A NUMBER (0-9) FOLLOWED BY A STAR (*).

0*.

OPENING DOCUMENT 0* [POKÉMON].

POKÉMON.

INFORMATION: Pokémon are creatures wonderful and strange. They have existed for millennia longer than humans and are still not understood very well. Most, but not all, have an ability called "evolution", which allows them to transform quite quickly in a short period of time that allows them to adapt to their environment extremely quickly. Humans can aspire to be Pokémon Trainers, capturing these creatures and using them in battle. Other ways of cooperating with Pokémon also exist, with the second and third largest choices being Coordinator and Breeder. All humans who capture Pokémon are called Trainers, regardless of their actual profession. Descriptions of the different types can be found in Document 3*. This Pokédex is the amalgamation of the work done by Pokémon Professors and other researchers up to this point. The information presented within is _not_ infallible, but is highly regarded by most as a trusted source of information. Historical entries are also preserved within this device (WARNING: many historical entries tended to be written by people incapable of subtlety and thus read like a madman's description of our world). The historical entries are only saved for the sake of remembrance. Please do not abide by them. Moving on, Pokémon inhabit all corners of our world, from the deepest cracks in the ground, to the skies above, to the murky depths of the sea, and even places humans are incapable of inhabiting. This Pokédex acts as a guide to these fascinating creatures, allowing Trainers and all who interact with Pokémon to handle them with the appropriate care. To return to the home screen, press ^.

^.

. SELECT REGION.


	2. Chapter 2

KANTO SELECTED.

SELECT SEARCH MODE.

NUMERICAL SELECTED.

SELECT SUB-SEARCH OPTION.

EVOLUTIONARY FAMILIES SELECTED.

LOADING INFORMATION…

INFORMATION LOADED. OPENING DOCUMENT #1.

BULBASAUR, IVYSAUR, AND VENUSAUR

POKÉMON: BULBASAUR

SPECIES: SEED

TYPE: GRASS/POISON

CLASS: HYBRID (BEAST-PLANT)

STAGE: CHILD

DESCRIPTION: Bulbasaur is a green-blue quadrupedal Pokémon. It has darker patches of skin scattered around its body. A green bulb grows on its back. This bulb provides some nutrients to the Bulbasaur, as proven by _The Case Of The Bulb-less-saur_ , wherein a Bulbasaur needed to have an bulb infected with tree fever removed, and in return, its normal consumption of food was doubled. Bulbasaur are mainly herbivores and fructivores, though the existence of four canine teeth suggests that it likely eats meat on occasion.

HABITAT: Bulbasaur live in temperate and tropical forests. A rare few have been found in boreal forests, and the only in the warmer pockets of said forests.

BEHAVIOR: During the day, Bulbasaur are quite active. They run around gathering food for the herd while also practicing their moves to defend against intruders. A herd of Bulbasaur generally rules over an area of forest equivalent to about 1 square mile for every five Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur never only have Bulbasaur in their herds. There are always a good number of Ivysaur and one or two Venusaur.

DIET: Fruits, roots, leaves, berries, anything vegetational. Their Poison typing negates any allergies or intolerances that a Bulbasaur might have, although they do still have particular tastes. Do not be upset if your Bulbasaur has problems eating certain foods. It just does not care for them and cannot be harmed by them.

TEMPERAMENT: Individual differences aside, Bulbasaur are fairly loyal Pokemon and will do anything to defend their herd. If owned by a Trainer, they are generally calm and can be great mediators among more volatile Pokémon, including their evolutions.

GROOMING: Bulbasaur need to have their bulbs watered every three days. This will help keep the bulb healthy and lessen the likelihood of infection and possible removal. Also take care to file its claws at least once a month to keep them both sharp and of manageable length.

OTHER: Take special note of the bulb on your Bulbasaur. If it turns pink, this means that Bulbasaur is close to evolution and will likely evolve in the next few hours. If it turns any other color. Seek medical attention, as this indicates that Bulbasaur has contracted an infection and needs medical attention.

END.

POKÉMON: IVYSAUR

SPECIES: SEED

TYPE: GRASS/POISON

CLASS: HYBRID (BEAST+PLANT)

STAGE: ADOLESCENT

DESCRIPTION: Ivysaur is a blue-green quadrupedal Pokémon. It has darker patches of skin scattered around its body. A pink bud sprouts from where its bulb was. If its bulb had been removed as a Bulbsaur, a green bulb will take the place of the bud until sufficient nutrients have been provided to it. In Ivysaur, the position of nutrient donor and recipient are reversed, with the bud receiving nutrients from Ivysaur's bloodstream. Previously bulb-less Ivysaur take longer to evolve due to this fact. Ivysaur have the two more canine teeth than Bulbasaur, but also have six more bicuspids, indicating a similar diet.

HABITAT: See Bulbasaur.

BEHAVIOR: Ivysaur generally man the perimeter of the Bulbasaur herd, weakening the larger predators and outright driving away the weaker ones before they get to the young Bulbasaur and elder Venusaur at the center of the are far more aggressive than Bulbasaur in this repect, so it is best not to intimidate them upon approach, as they will attack without hesitation. On occasion, an Ivysaur and one of the opposite sex will leave the herd to start their own somewhere else in the forest. The new herd and old herd will see each other as competition, and all ties will be forgotten.

DIET: See Bulbasaur. Ivysaur are less selective about their food, and will generally eat anything put before them. It is likely, however, that an Ivysaur will more readily eat food that is similar to its home forest food.

TEMPERAMENT: Aggressive but loyal. It will fiercely defend both its Trainer and young Pokémon.

GROOMING: Unlike Bulbasaur, Ivysaur does not need its bud watered at all. It still requires the claw trimmings, and they should be increased to once a week to make up for Ivysaur's increased growth rate. In addition, the leaves around the bud need to be pruned when the edges begin turning yellow-brown. To prune an Ivysaur, simply cut its leaves in the shape of an oval. The jagged edges will grow back within a day or two.

OTHER: If Ivysaur's bud begins to wilt, seek medical attention. If its bud seems to be falling apart, that is a signal that Ivysaur will soon evolve.

END.

POKÉMON: Venusaur

SPECIES: SEED

TYPE: GRASS/POISON

CLASS: HYBRID (BEAST+PLANT)

STAGE: ADULT

DESCRIPTION: Venusaur is a turquoise quadrupedal Pokémon. It has bumps on its skin where one would expect dark patches. A large flower now sprouts from its back atop a thick brown trunk. Its leaves have grown larger, flatter, and more jagged than as an Ivysaur. The flower is now in a compleely symbiotic relationship with Venusaur. Each one gives the other nutrients when necessary, and the flower can grant Venusaur extra energy, either for speed or attack power. Venusaur have two more canine teeth than Ivysaur, but ten more bicuspids, again indicating a similar diet. The two new canine teeth are located directly behind its most prominent ones, suggesting that the prominent ones are more likely used for battle than eating.

HABITAT: See Bulbasaur.

BEHAVIOR: There are always a few Venusaur in a Bulbasaur herd. They are usually the oldest members. Some, however, are quite young, and generally still have their Ivysaur mindset of protect the young at all costs. These Venusaur help keep the youngest of the herd safe when the Ivysaur sentries fail to either notice or stop a predator. Venusaur are less aggressive than Ivysaur, but far more powerful if one does manage to provoke or otherwise startle them. Be wary when you approach, especially in the mating season. Venusaur warn intruders with a Razor Leaf fired over the head. The proper response is to make yourself as small as possible so that Venusaur does not see you as a threat and then back away slowly while looking at Venusaur. If provoked, Venusaur go into a frenzy state. Venusaur will not exit this state until the threat is gone or neutralized.

DIET: Any vegetation, fruit, berry, or similar.

TEMPERAMENT: Calm. Can become frenzied.

GROOMING: See Ivysaur. Differences exist, however. Venusaurs flowers wilt and the petals fall off as the Pokémon ages. The trunk slowly crumbles away and the leaves fall off its back. The process takes about a month to play out. This leaves Venusaur bareback for a few weeks to a month. It will grow a new flower over the course of another month. This generally happens every five to seven years. The process slows down as Venusaur gets into old age, taking up to a full year for truly old Venusaur. In contrast, a young Venusaur can go through the entire process in a few weeks. Also, the claw sharpening should be upgraded to twice a week until Venusaur's wilting process starts to show signs of slowing down, at which point in can be downgraded gradually until it is in synchronization with the wilting.

OTHER: Take care to notice the trunk of Venusaur's flower. If at any time other than the natural wilting it starts to show signs of illness, seek medical attention.

END.

BATTERY: 95%.

"This is pretty impressive. My Pokédex is nowhere near this in-depth. It just gives a general description of the Pokemn and allows me to know what moves it _might_ have."

"Yeah, I know, it's cool, right? My daddy worked on it along with all the Professors. It does a ton of other things too. For one, it can scan your Pokémon and tell you what moves they _do_ have. It lists all possible moves that a Pokémon can learn, like yours. It's got all the information you just read plus type strength/weakness charts, breeding realted material, potential analyzer, maps of the various regions, and a bunch of other stuff."

"Can I borrow this for a bit? I want to read through a few more things."

"Go right ahead. Can I play with Pichu and Miltank and Kricketune and Drifloon and Shel and Kabu?"

"Yeah. Here are their PokéBalls. Have a good time. Don't wear them out too much."

"I won't."

TO CONTINUE WITH YOUR SELECTION, PRESS .

. .

LOADING INFORMATION…


	3. Chapter 3

INFORMATION LOADED. OPENING DOCUMENT #2.

CHARMANDER, CHARMELEON, CHARIZARD

POKÉMON: CHARMANDER

SPECIES: LIZARD

TYPE: FIRE

CLASS: REPTILE

STAGE: CHILD

DESCRIPTION: Charmander is an orange bipedal Pokémon. Its chest and stomach are pale in comparison, and this coloration extends along the underside of its tail. Charmander have a flame on the tip of their tail that indicates their health. They have three finger-like and one thumb-like appendage. These will develop into claws as the Charmander ages and approaches evolution. Charmander have four prominent canine teeth, indicating a high-meat diet.

HABITAT: Charmander live on mountains and in craggy areas. Some varieties prefer to live in calderas.

BEHAVIOR: Charmander are most active during the day, hunting for food. They live in groups of seven to ten with the leader being a Charizard. They bring food to the Charizard, who in return protects them from predators.

DIET: Small creatures, fish if they live near a water source, the occasional insect.

TEMPERAMENT: Mildly aggressive, but still suitable for young Trainers

GROOMING: Charmander need to be rubbed down with a damp cloth to wipe off accumulated dirt and grime every week. Its foot claws are unlikely to be worn down by battle, so keep them sharp and manageable with weekly trimmings. Once its hand claws have developed fully, they will also need to be kept in check by weekly trimmings.

OTHER: Though previously it was believed that if a Charmander's tail went out, it would die, this has been proven untrue. Rather, a Charmander's vitality is measured through the tail. If its flame goes out through water or other means, it will reignite. If its tail is slowly fading, Charmander is in need of medical attention, and when its tail goes out under these circumstances, it means that Charmander has died. So keep an eye on its tail flame during non-battle situations.

END.

POKÉMON: CHARMELEON

SPECIES: FLAME

TYPE: FIRE

CLASS: REPTILE

STAGE: ADOLESCENT

DESCRIPTION: Charmeleon is a red-orange bipedal Pokémon. They are larger than Charmander but follow the same color scheme. They have an angled-back horn sticking out of theirheads. Their hand and foot claws are both fully formed. They have one less claw than Charmander, but the claws are both longer and sharper. Their tail flame is larger than a Charmander's but it acts the same way.

HABITAT: See Charmander. Charmeleon also sometimes inhabit the depths of caves.

BEHAVIOR: Charmeleon are highly solitary. Upon evolution, they will leave their group and wander their home mountain on their own, hunting for food. Two Charmeleon who meet will fight until one goes down.

DIET: See Charmander.

TEMPERAMENT: Highly aggressive. Avoid wild Charmeleon. Even trained Charmeleon are highly temperamental and likely to be disobedient.

GROOMING: See Charmander.

OTHER: Charmeleon and its tail flame have a similar relationship to Charmander and its tail flame.

END.

POKÉMON: CHARIZARD

SPECIES: FLAME

TYPE: FIRE

CLASS: HYBRID (REPTILE+AVIAN)

STAGE: ADULT

DESCRIPTION: Charizard is a winged bipedal Pokémon. Its color scheme is the same as Charmander's and it has the same hues as well. The undersides of its wings are green. The gap between their claws has widened and now resembles fingers again. Their canine fangs are again prominent. It has two horns and an elongated snout.

HABITAT: See Charmander

BEHAVIOR: A newly-evolved Charizard will immediately search out a mate. Once eggs have been laid, both Chrizard will leave them. A Charizard that has previously mated and left its own eggs will find another nest and become a surrogate parent to the newborn Charmander. Charizard will raise the CHarmander until all of them have evolved. It will then seek out another mate to begin the cycle again.

DIET: Meat and fish

TEMPERAMENT: Bold but not aggressive unless threatened

GROOMING: See Charmander.

OTHER: See Charmander. Its wings are more delicate than the rest of its body and can become damaged easily. The damage will heal over time, but scars may accumulate and cause Charizard difficulty when flying.

END.

BATTERY: 90%.

 _Zzzzzt._

"Eep! What was that?"

"Sorry, Marie. Just seeing how strong Pichu had gotten since I last saw her. Didn't mean to have the Thunderbolt almost hit you."

"It's fine. Just be more careful next time. Pichu, come over here."

"Chu?"

"Let's see what this says about you."

SWITCHING MODES…

SCAN MODE ACTIVE.

SCANNING…

LOADING INFORMATION…


	4. Chapter 4

INFORMATION LOADED. OPENING DOCUMENT #10…

PICHU, PIKACHU, RAICHU

POKÉMON: PICHU

SPECIES: TINY MOUSE

TYPE: ELECTRIC

CLASS: BEAST

STAGE: CHILD

DESCRIPTION: Pichu is a small yellow-furred Pokémon. It is capable of both bipedal and quadrupedal locomotion. It appears that individual preference sets the standard for any given Pichu. They have black fur around their ears as well as on their upper chest directly below the neck that somewhat resembles a bowtie. They have two small pink circles on their faces. These smooth parts of their face are actually parts of electric sacs that exist beneath the surface. Pichu are capable of storing large amounts of voltage, however, their control is average at best and they may hurt themselves when wielding their electrical powers.

HABITAT: Temperate forests and woodlands.

BEHAVIOR: Pichu are highly social creatures, living in groups of up to one hundred Pokémon, though most of the group is made up of their evolved form, Pikachu. Pichu are most active during the day, searching for food and avoiding predators. If cornered, a Pichu will shock its predator as powerfully as possible and bolt back to the safety of its colony.

DIET: Fruits and nuts form the basis of Pichu's diet.

TEMPERAMENT: Very friendly, completely non-aggressive. Makes a good housepet.

GROOMING: Pichu's fur needs to be brushed at the least every other day to prevent dirt from building up. Pichu should also be bathed on a weekly basis for the same reason. Be gentle with the tail, as it is a fair bit weaker than the rest of Pichu's body. Pichu's electric sacs should be washed by dampening a cloth with water and making a circular motion.

OTHER: Female Pichu have indentations in their tails that can occasionally resemble a heart, though a lightning bolt shape is a more common sight. Male Pichu have flat tails in comparison.

HEALTH: MAXIMUM

NATURE: MODEST

STATUS: HEALTHY

MOVES: THUNDERBOLT, THUNDER WAVE, SLAM, ECHOED VOICE

END.

POKÉMON: PIKACHU

SPECIES: MOUSE

TYPE: ELECTRIC

CLASS: BEAST

STAGE: ADOLESCENT

DESCRIPTION: Pikachu is a small yellow Pokémon with two horizontal stripes of brown fur along its back as well as a stretch of brown fur at the base of its tail. Pikachu, like Pichu, is capable of both bipedal and quadrupedal locomotion, and the preferred form is dependent on the individual. Pikachu's electric sacs are red and can generate and store many times the amount of a Pichu's. A Pikachu will not harm itself while using its electric attacks, unlike Pichu.

HABITAT: Temperate forests and woodlands

BEHAVIOR: Pikachu are highly social creatures, and live in colonies of up to one hundred Pokémon, consisting mostly of other Pikachu with a few young Pichu banding about here and there in the colony, mostly offspring of a Pikachu within the colony, although foreign Pichu are often let in without hesitation. Pikachu are normally active during dusk, searching for food and patrolling the borders of their territory to protect the weak from predators. They handle predators by calling for nearby Pikachu who will then together shock said predator, keeping it away from the colony.

DIET: See Pichu.

TEMPERAMENT: Friendly. Makes a good pet for young children, as Pikachu is more cautious around young children than a Pichu is.

GROOMING: See Pichu.

OTHER: See Pichu. Do not yank its tail or Pikachu will bite and/or shock you.

END.

POKÉMON: RAICHU

SPECIES: MOUSE

TYPE: ELECTRIC

CLASS: BEAST

STAGE: ADULT

DESCRIPTION: Raichu is a medium-sized Pokémon capable of both bipedal and quadrupedal locomotion, with the preferred method depending on the individual and not affected by its previous preference as a Pikachu. Raichuis covered mostly in caramel fur with its paws being covered in a chocolate fur. Its chest stomach and soles are all cream colored, save for a circular patch of caramel on the heel. Raichu's ears are large and furled a bit inward and the lobes are curled. Raichu's tail resembles an electric wire and ends in a yellow lightning bolt. The electric sacs on its cheeks math the color of its tail. They can store up to ten times the electricity that a Pikachu can.

HABITAT: Craggy areas near rivers and forests

BEHAVIOR: Raichu are mostly solitary creatures. Because evolution to this level is so rare in the wild, they leave their colonies upon achieving it and set out to make themselves stronger. Raichu return to their colonies for mating season but leave soon after the Pichu are born. They are fairly brash, and enjoy challenging Trainers who happen to come across them.

DIET: Fruit, nuts, and the occasional fish.

TEMPERAMENT: Bold and confident. Not very good with children

GROOMING: See Pichu. Be very cautious when washing the tail, as a Raichu does not have fur along it unlike Pichu or Pikachu.

OTHER: See Pichu and Pikachu.

END.

"When did you learn Slam?" asked Marie.

"Pipichu," said Pichu, shrugging.

"News for you too, huh? We'll have to get some practice using it before the next Contest."

"Oh, you're still doing Contests, Marie? Yay! Can I come watch again?" asked Mia.

"I don't know…Last time you watched, I lost the Contest."

"But, but Marie, that was, I mean, come on, it was, please?" Mia was giving her best impression of a sad Growlithe.

"Relax, Mia. I'm just messing with you. Of course you can watch. After all, last time you watched was my first Contest, too. I've come a long way since then. Still not Grand Festival material yet though, I'm afraid." Marie looked at her two Ribbons wistfully.

"You'll get there one day. I know you will."

"Thanks, Mia. All right, Pichu, you can go back to playing now. I'm going to read up on as much as I can before I lose this. Mia, try _not_ to hit me this time."

"Hehe, yeah, we'll be careful. We'll leave you to yourself again. Just yell when you want us."

"I will. Now, where were we…Back, back, there we are, document three, now just hit open and…"

LOADING INFORMATION….


	5. Chapter 5

INFORMATION LOADED. OPENING DOCUMENT #3…

SQUIRTLE, WARTORTLE, BLASTOISE

POKÉMON: SQUIRTLE

SPECIES: TINY TURTLE

TYPE: WATER

CLASS: HYBRID (REPTILE + AQUATIC)

STAGE: CHILD

DESCRIPTION: Squirtle is a small, light blue bipedal Pokémon with smooth skin. Its body is encased in a hard brown and yellow shell with a white wavy line separating the two halves. The shell has a slightly mosaic pattern. Squirtle has a barely noticeable beak leftover from eons of evolution. It is mostly just a slightly pointed protrusion of their face and has otherwise been replaced in function by bicuspid teeth. Squirtle have a small tail that is useful as a rudder in the water. All Squirtle have a tolerance of +/- 3% salinity in water.

HABITAT: Nearly anywhere where there is water

BEHAVIOR: Squirtle behavior depends on where they are located. Freshwater and lake Squirtle live in nuclear families consisting of around five to seven Squirtle. These Squirtle share the locations of food with other Squirtle in their territory. Ocean Squirtle are solitary, meeting only to mate and then leaving their eggs behind buried in the sand to fend for themselves.

DIET: Algaes and kelps, a very occasional fish or squid

GROOMING: Squirtle should be washed down with soap once a week. Squirtle's shell should be polished once a month to keep any grime from building up. You can accomplish this by rolling up a damp towel and rubbing it back and forth across the shell.

OTHER: Ocean Squirtle tend to be smaller than freshwater and lake Squirtle (about 25% smaller) so as to better avoid predators and conserve energy on the open ocean. They also have smoother shells and thicker tails for quicker maneuvering. In contrast, freshwater and lake Squirtle tend to be larger in order to put up a fight with predators. They also have bumpier shells which allow younger Squirtle to hitch a ride by grabbing on, providing extra sets of eyes and a power boost should any predator attempt to attack.

END.

POKÉMON: WARTORTLE

SPECIES: TURTLE/TORTOISE

TYPE: WATER

CLASS: HYBRID (REPTILE + AQUATIC)

STAGE: ADLOESCENT

DESCRIPTION: Wartortle is a medium-sized, indigo, bipedal, aquatic Pokémon with smooth skin. Its maw still retains some beaklike qualities, but now also has two prominent canine teeth. Its shell follows the same pattern as a Squirtle's. It has two pale blue feathered ears and a tail of the same color that is curled and resembles crashing waves.

HABTITAT: Mostly rivers for the freshwater type and the open ocean for the saltwater. During mating season, the freshwaters move inland to lakes to keep their young from the more dangerous predators.

BEHAVIOR: Freshwater Wartortle can often be found fishing for food along the river bank. They also have a penchant for submerging themselves in the silt to ambush prey that swims close by. During the mating season, males will engage in ramming contests by slamming their shells against one another. The first one to fall to their knees loses. Ocean Wartortle behave similarly to ocean Squirtle except that they do not always choose to flee and can fight off some of their predators due to their enhanced strength.

DIET: Algae and fish, squid if they manage to catch them

GROOMING: See Squirtle.

OTHER: See Squirtle. Be cautious as Wartortle have fangs unlike their pre-evolved form.

POKÉMON: BLASTOISE

SPECIES: SHELLFISH

TYPE: WATER

CLASS: HYBRID (REPTILE + AQUATIC)

STAGE: ADULT

DESCRIPTION: Blastoise is a large, slate blue, bipedal Pokémon. It has a hard, brown shell that curves up in a white wavy pattern along the bottom edge. Its stomach and lower jaw are cream colored. As well, its arms, legs, and stomach all share a characteristic banded appearance. It has two large gray cannons protruding from the shoulders of its shell. Its tail is stubby compared to Squirtle and Wartortle. It has three claws on each hand. On its feet it has three forward facing claws and one claw pointed backward. Blastoise's mouth protrudes from its face far more prominently than Squirtle or Wartortle and has a more beak-like structure to it, as well as having six canine teeth.

HABITAT: Rivers and lakes for freshwater Blastoise, the open ocean for saltwater Blastoise

BEHAVIOR: Freshwater Blastoise behave in much the same way as their pre-evolved forms. They also have a tendency to protect any of their pre-evolved forms from harm, ignoring whether or not they are related. The males prize accuracy over power and will attempt to impress females by shooting down small, moving targets with their cannons. Saltwater Blastoise are highly solitary, as with the other saltwater Pokémon of their evolutionary line, meeting only to mate. It appears that while freshwater Blastoise tend to mate for life, saltwater Blastoise mating pairs are seasonal. Salwater Blastoise tend to favor power over accuracy, as they prefer to either scare off other Blastoise or paralyze their prey with fear.

DIET: Fish and algaes, squids when they can catch them

TEMPERAMENT: Calm and a bit boisterous. Be cautious if you see young Squirtle hanging around them as they are very defensive

GROOMING: See Squirtle. Wax the cannons the same way you would the shell. In addition, check to make sure that the cannons are not clogged as can sometimes happen, resulting in a buildup of water within Blastoise.

OTHER: If your Blastoise is lethargic, its cannons may be clogged. Simply visit a Pokémon Center to have this problem remedied, as removing the cause of the back up may cause a pressurized stream of water to burst from the cannon beyond Blastoise's control.

END.

CONTINUE?

 _I don't see any reason not to. Mia hasn't attacked me by accident for a few minutes now._

LOADING INFORMATION…

INFORMATION LOADED. OPENING DOCUMENT #4…

CATERPIE, METAPOD, BUTTERFREE

POKÉMON: CATERPIE

SPECIES: WORM

TYPE: BUG

CLASS: INSECT

STAGE: CHILD

DESCRIPTION: Caterpie is a small green and yellow Pokémon. It has large black pupils and yellow sclera. They yellow coloration runs along the bottom of its body and in small rings along the side. Its body is segmented into a head, two thorax sections with two legs each, and a long tail resembling a rattlesnake's. It has two red feelers in a flattened Y-shape on its head.

HABITAT: Woods and forests, preferably temperate in nature

BEHAVIOR: Caterpie are fairly unremarkable in their behavior. They are diurnal and spend the day eating leaves. Asocial, they spend their days solitarily in the forest of their birth. The only remarkable exception that Caterpie have is their method of evolution, which consists of them using String Shot upon themselves which slowly builds up around them before falling away to reveal a Metapod.

DIET: Twigs and leaves

TEMPERAMENT: Friendly

GROOMING: Though it will likely be unnecessary due to Caterpie's rapid evolution, brush Caterpie once a day to remove accumulated dirt from its hair.

OTHER: Very rapid evolution, tied for fastest evolution among Pokémon that do not use abnormal means to evolve.

POKÉMON: METAPOD

SPECIES: COCOON

TYPE: BUG

CLASS: INSECT

STAGE: ADOLESCENT

DESCRIPTION: Metapod is a middling green Pokémon. It has no feet but rather balances on the bottom of its shell. It is completely green save for its yellow sclera and black pupils. It has two large bumps on the back of its shell, theorized to be holding shells for Butterfree's folded-up wings.

HABITAT: See Caterpie. Wherever predators happen to leave them after failing to get through the thick shell.

BEHAVIOR: Wild Metapod do nothing except harden their shells. Metapod that Trainers have raised from Caterpie can use String Shot and Tackle. Metapod tend to evolve to Butterfree after a day or two in the wild, or a few hours in the hands of a skilled Trainer.

TEMPERAMENT: Not applicable, Metapod do not move

OTHER: Rub down Metapod with a damp towel once a day to prevent dirt and grime build up.

POKÉMON: BUTTERFREE

SPECIES: BUTTERFLY

TYPE: BUG/FLYING

CLASS: INSECT + AVIAN

STAGE: ADULT

DESCRIPTION: Butterfree is a medium sized Pokémon with a purple body and large white wings. Its body is covered in a dense purple hair and it has red compound eyes. Its wings have a complex pattern of black stripes that varies depending on the individual Butterfree. They have two antenna on top of their heads. They have blue feet and blue claw-like hands.

HABITAT: Meadows and temperate forests

BEHAVIOR: Butterfree fly about in small swarms. In the mating season, these swarms swell into the thousands. They spend most of the day searching for flowers from which to acquire nectar. Butterfree have the odd property of being able to taste things with their feet, though they are able to turn this sense off. During Mating season, Butterfree court each other with aerial dances. Once a successful courtship has been established, that pair mates for life. Before mating, Butterfree will cross the nearest large body of water, usually a lake or an ocean. Once the two have reached the other side of said body, they will produce up to twenty Eggs at one time. They leave these Eggs behind since all Caterpie are born with instinctual knowledge of edible leaves and twigs. The pair often spends the rest of their days searching for the Trainers who let them go. Few ever make it back, and the ones that do often have to choose between Trainer and mate.

DIET: Nectar, can eat leaves when necessary

TEMPERAMENT: Very friendly, easily kept as a house pet

GROOMING: Brush Butterfree's hair once a day to prevent grime build-up. Once a month, dab Butterfree's wings with a damp cloth. This prevents scales from building up and weighing Butterfree's wings down. BUtterfre will not be able to fly for a short while after the dabbing so make sure that it is in a safe place.

OTHER: Butterfree mating season is in the early spring. If you do not wish to release your Butterfree, avoid places where Butterfree roam during this time. Be warned, sometimes there is nothing you can do, and Butterfree will find a mate.

END.

CONTINUE?

 _That's kind of sad. Maybe Weedle's entry will end better._

LOADING INFORMATION…

INFORMATION LOADED. OPENING DOCUMENT #5…

WEEDLE, KAKUNA, BEEDRILL

POKÉMON: WEEDLE

SPECIES: HAIRY BUG

TYPE: BUG

CLASS: INSECT

STAGE: CHILD

DESCRIPTION: Weedle is a brownish yellow Pokémon. Its body is segmented, and has a head with a white stinger on it. It also has another white stinger on the end of tis tail. Each of Weedle's thoraxes has a pair of stub pink feet. It has small black eyes and a large pink nose.

HABITAT: Tropical and temperate forests

BEHAVIOR: Weedle are fairly unremarkable. They are nocturnal and spend their waking hours searching for twigs and leaves to eat. It uses its nose to distinguish between similar plants. They use the stingers on their heads and tails to fend off predators. Weedle and Caterpie tend to inhabit the same area and occasionally form small bands with Caterpie to fend off larger predators.

DIET: Twigs and leaves, herbivorous

TEMPERAMENT: Cautious, often runs from Trainers if they become distracted

GROOMING: As with Caterpie, largely unnecessary due to rapid evolution. If desired however, brush down Weedle once a day and polish its stingers twice per week.

OTHER: Weedle evolve rapidly. Be prepared (or have Weedle hold an Everstone), since Beedrill are far more dangerous.

POKÉMON: KAKUNA

SPECIES: COCOON

TYPE: BUG

CLASS: INSECT

STAGE: ADOLESCENT

DESCRIPTION: Kakuna is a middling yellow brown Pokémon. It is completely encased in a hard shell. Its eyes are large and black andits head is rounded. Its body has overlapping plates of hard armor.

HABITAT: See Weedle.

BEHAVIOR: Kakuna do nothing but hang from trees awaiting evolution, hardening their shells against potential predators and unprecedented falls.

TEMPERAMENT: Not applicable, Kakuna do not move.

OTHER: Rub down Kakuna with a damp towel once a day to prevent dirt and grime build up.

POKÉMON: BEEDRILL

SPECIES: POISON BEE

TYPE: BUG/POISON

CLASS: INSECT

STAGE: ADULT

DESCRIPTION: Beedrill is a large yellow Pokémon with two long black legs and two long black arms that end in large gray stingers. It has large, hymenopteric wings which allow it to fly by rapid flapping. It has a head, thorax, and abdomen. Its head has two large red eyes and two black antenna bent forward in an L-shape. Its thorax is small, but all limbs protrude from it at some point. Its large abdomen has two encircling black stripes as well as a yellow stinger that extends out the bottom of the abdomen.

HABITAT: See Weedle.

BEHAVIOR: Beedrill form colonies around a queen who produces young. The Beedrill raise the young for a while and then set them off in groups to form their own colonies. If not disturbed, Beedrill spend the day flitting about gathering nectars and the like for their designated queen. If agitated, by accident, or purposely, Beedrill quickly become aggressive and swarm over everything nearby. During the rampage, they will attack anything within sight with all of their stingers and are very dangerous, as their poison is quite potent.

DIET: Nectar

TEMPERAMENT: Easily provoked, do not keep around children

GROOMING: Beedrill groom themselves, so there is no need to groom them yourself.

OTHER: Beedrill are some of the hardest Pokémon to control, though it is easier if it was raised by you personally from a Weedle to a Beedrill. As such, it is not recommended that novice Trainers capture Beedrill or its counterparts until they acquire more experience.

END.

CONTINUE?

LOADING INFORMATION…

INFORMATION LOADED. OPENING DOCUMENT #6…

PIDGEY, PIDGEOTTO, PIDGEOT

POKÉMON: PIDGEY

SPECIES: TINY BIRD

TYPE: NORMAL/FLYING

CLASS:AVIAN

STAGE: CHILD

DESCRIPTION: Pidgey is a small brown Pokémon with a cream colored underbelly. Its eyebrows and the lower third of its wings are also cream. It has a black boomerang shape extending from each eye. It has three brown tail feathers. Its talons are pink with white claws, two of which point forward while the other points back.

HABITAT: Meadows and woodlands, can occasionally be found in boreal environments

BEHAVIOR: Pidgey spend their days searching for seeds and berries as well as insects to eat. It is always aware of where its home is relative to its current location. Being a weaker Pokémon, it tends to flee from battle rather than fight, kicking up sand and wind to blind predators before it escapes. They tend to flock with others in their evolutionary line. There are usually fewer Pidgey in the flock than Pidgeotto, but the two are nearly equal in population compare to the far rarer Pidgeot.

DIET: Seeds, berries, insects

TEMPERAMENT: Easily startled, not good with children

GROOMING: Pidgey should be bathed every two weeks. You can go about this two ways. You can spray the Pidgey with a mist of warm water, or you may draw up a large tub of warm water and attempt to convince Pidgey to dip in it. Pidgey will eventually splash about in the water, which should be enough to clean it.

OTHER: It has a high homing instinct, which can be used to relay messages. Though its evolved forms are faster and therefore preferable, Pidgey is far easier to train in this regard, and can be trained by even novice Trainers. If Pidgey's feathers seem to be getting thinner, seek medical attention immediately, as this is usually a sign of illness.

POKÉMON: PIDGEOTTO

SPECIES: BIRD

TYPE: NORMAL/FLYING

CLASS: AVIAN

STAGE: ADOLESCENT

DESCRIPTION: Pidgeotto is a medium sized avian Pokémon. It shares many similarities with Pidgey, including overall color scheme and the orientation of its talons. Pidgeotto's boomerang marks are thinner, and it has a flattened, pinkish red crest of hair sprouting from just above its beak. It has five tail feathers, which alternate red and yellow.

HABITAT: See Pidgey.

BEHAVIOR: Pidgeotto also spend most of their days searching for food. They also occasionally court mates in elaborate displays of aerial courtship .Its speed and maneuverability allow it to surprise its prey by sneaking up from behind and then suddenly cutting in front. It is strong enough to carry heavy prey for a few miles. It usually flocks together with others of its evolutionary line and is generally the most populous of the line in said flock.

TEMPERAMENT: Confident, good with children

GROOMING: See Pidgey.

OTHER: See Pidgey.

POKÉMON: PIDGEOT

SPECIES: BIRD

TYPE: NORMAL/FLYING

CLASS: AVIAN

STAGE: ADULT

DESCRIPTION: Pidgeot is a large avain Pokémon and bears high resemblance to its previous forms. Major differences include its crest now being red, extending down along its back and having a yellow middle section. Its tail feather have been reduced to four, all completely red. Its legs are now covered in downy feathers and are often kept tucked in close to its body.

HABITAT: See Pidgey.

BEHAVIOR: Similar to Pidgeotto, it engages in elaborate courtship displays. However, this is not Pidgeot's most defining trait. Rather, it has actually lost some maneuverability from the Pidgeotto stage. It makes this up with its blistering speed. An experienced Pidgeot can spot its prey, screech, and then snatch up its prey before the prey has time to react. It often comes together with others of its line to form a flock, being somewhat rarer but nonetheless valuable due to its power and speed.

DIET: Berries and insects, seeds

TEMPERAMENT: Bold, seems to enjoy playing with young children

GROOMING: See Pidgey.

OTHER: See Pidgey.

END.

CONTINUE?

 _I wonder if there are any Pidgey in Sinnoh_. _Mia still hasn't said anything, so I'll just keep going._

INFORMATION LOADED. OPENING DOCUMENT #7…

RATTTATA, RATICATE

POKÉMON: RATTATA

SPECIES: RAT

TYPE: NORMAL

CLASS:BEAST

STAGE: CHILD/ADOLESCENT

DESCRIPTION: Rattata is a small purple quadrupedal Pokémon with a cream underbelly, whiskers, paws and inner ears. It has two large white incisors. Its tail extends upward and ends in a spiral shape. It has red eyes with white pupils. It has only two whiskers.

HABITAT: Meadows and cities

BEHAVIOR: Rattata scavenge nocturnally for food, often eating the remains of prey that predators leave behind. In the city, they are often found scampering about in pantries and dumpsters, looking for food that humans have thrown away. Though they generally scatter upon being noticed by humans, they occasionally become aggressive and attack humans who are trying to shoo them away.

DIET: Anything, prefers berries and seeds, will eat meat if necessary

TEMPERAMENT: Easily startled, occasionally aggressive

GROOMING: Bathe Rattata once a week in warm, soapy water. This helps to prevent dirt from building up in the fur of Rattata which can cause problems later. Also take care to brush its teeth at least once a day, as Rattata rely on them for many things, including defense and eating.

OTHER: Rattata can be found anywhere that humans can.

POKÉMON: RATICATE

SPECIES: RAT

TYPE: NORMAL

CLASS: BEAST

STAGE: ADULT

DESCRIPTION: Raticate is a large brown bipedal Pokémon with a cream underbelly and whiskers. Its tail no longer has fur and is cool to the touch. Its forepaws and hindpaws have developed into hands and feet respectively, as well as developing sharp claws that are non-existent in Rattata. It has four large white incisors which it uses to crack open the nuts it enjoys eating. It has black eyes and white pupils. Its whiskers are six in number. The insides of its ears are now dark brown, and the ears themselves are larger.

HABITAT: See Rattata.

BEHAVIOR: Raticate scamper about looking for mates and food. They are generally nocturnal, though it is not unheard of for them to be diurnal instead. They behave much like Rattata but cannot be easily shooed and must be removed by force. They are more aggressive than Rattata, attacking if they are caught in the middle of eating.

TEMPERAMENT: Moderately aggressive, keep away from young children

GROOMING: See Rattata.

OTHER: See Rattata. Raticate enjoy engaging in contests to see which Raticate can fit through the smallest opening. This leads to some unfortunate situations when they end up sneaking into houses through ducts and plumbing.

END.

CONTINUE?

LOADING INFORMATION…

INFORMATION LOADED. OPENING DOCUMENT #8…

SPEAROW, FEAROW

POKÉMON: SPEAROW

SPECIES: TINY BIRD

TYPE: NORMAL/FLYING

CLASS:AVIAN

STAGE: CHILD/ADOLESCENT

DESCRIPTION: Spearow is a small brown Pokémon with black plumage on its back and red wings that turn pink in the lower third. It has a cream underbelly and talons that are nearly identical to a Pidgey. Its eyes are black in color and its head is surrounded by a jagged assortment of brown plumage.

HABITAT: Woodlands

BEHAVIOR: Spearow spend their days searching for seeds and berries as well as insects to eat. They tend to be aggressive when facing predators, pecking at them and scrathing them until the predator leaves. They always group together in large flocks with one or two Fearow in the lead. Spearow flocks can be quite dangerous as they will not let up until the leader is defeated and even then a few Spearow will continue to pursue the target.

DIET: Seeds, berries, insects

TEMPERAMENT: Mildly aggressive, not good with children

GROOMING: See Pidgey.

OTHER: Spearow are very loud. Their cries can be heard almost half a mile away. If you own a Spearow, you can train it to be quieter, but it is often easier just to have ear protection on hand at all times.

POKÉMON: FEAROW

SPECIES: BEAK

TYPE: NORMAL/FLYING

CLASS: AVIAN

STAGE: ADULT

DESCRIPTION: Fearow is a large brown avian Pokémon. The tips of its wings and its upper back are cream colored. It has a long neck and a red spiked crest on its head. Its sclera are white with black beak is long an pink. Its talons have four claws, adding another to the front facing ones.

HABITAT: See Spearow.

BEHAVIOR: Fearow spend most of the day soaring high in the sky, occasionally swooping down to snatch prey. If something attacks one of its flock, it will call the rest to assault the attacker and will not let up until it is defeated. Fearow's awkward body structure means that it does not have the maneuverability or speed of the Pidgey line in the air, but it is far more adept than them at chasing prey on land. Fearow also have more defensive capability than Pidgeot, due to larger wingspan and wingspread.

TEMPERAMENT: Moderately aggressive, keep away from children

GROOMING: See Pidgey.

OTHER: See Spearow..

END.

CONTINUE?

 _One more won't hurt._

INFORMATION LOADED. OPENING DOCUMENT #9…

EKANS, ARBOK

POKÉMON: EKANS

SPECIES: SNAKE

TYPE: POISON

CLASS:REPTILE

STAGE: CHILD/ADOLESCENT

DESCRIPTION: Ekans is a long purple Pokémon with a yellow underbelly which begins after the yellow ring around its neck. Its head seems to have the remnants of a hood from times long gone by. Its body ends in a rattle that it uses to warn off predators. Its eyes are yellow with vertical pupils. Purple rings spear on its body at regular intervals. They develop fangs and poison as they grow older, usually in a week at most. They are cold-blooded and rely on the Sun or other sources of heat for energy.

HABITAT: Savannas and grassy plains

BEHAVIOR: Ekans spend most of the day basking in the sunlight for energy. They hunt for Eggs to eat. They are very stealthy when hunting and all possess some swimming capabilities. Ekans do not need to eat for a few days after a particularly large meal. Newborn Ekans are immediately out on their own after hatching. Ekans tend to coil themselves around tree branches while resting, which allows them a great vantage point over potential threats.

DIET: Eggs

TEMPERAMENT: Cautious but will give warnings if threatened, young children should not be allowed nearby

GROOMING: Approximately every two weeks, bathe Ekans in warm water. The water should be quite warm (100-105 degrees Fahrenheit). Ekans will bathe itself, happily swimming around. After a short while, remove Ekans from its bath and dry it off gently with a towel.

OTHER: Its sense of smell is excellent and it is often used alongside Growlithe and other well-known scent-tracking Pokémon in police matters.

POKÉMON: ARBOK

SPECIES: COBRA

TYPE: POISON

CLASS: REPTILE

STAGE: ADULT

DESCRIPTION: Arbok is a large purple Pokémon. It has four canine fangs and small eyes with round black pupils. It has a forked tongue. Immediately below its neck its body expands into a hood. The hood is quite large in comparison to the head, and the patterns on it vary between regions, but most have black/red/yellow coloration. Arbok's tail has no rattle. Below the hood its body is covered in large circular purple scales. Like Ekans, they are cold-blooded.

HABITAT: See Ekans.

BEHAVIOR: Arbok spend a large portion of the day stretched out basking in sunlight. Arbok hunt by striking their prey from behind with poisonous fangs and then crushing the prey by wrapping it. At night, Arbok will seek shelter in a small cave and coil itself up with its back to the wall. This allows it to defend itself from predaors quite well, as they are incapable of sneaking up on it. They scare off predators by suddenly inflating their hoods to even greater proportions. This behavior can also be used to intimidate prey that manages to see Arbok before it strikes from behind. Arbok bury their Eggs in shallow pits of sand and then abandon them. They do not recognize familial bonds.

DIET: Small creatures and fish

TEMPERAMENT: Bold, moderately aggressive, can be trained to be calm around children

GROOMING: See Ekans.

OTHER: Arbok lose their astounding sense of smell but they make up for it with greatly increased swimming capabilities.

END.

CONTINUE?

"Marie?"

Marie flinched at the touch of a finger to her shoulder. "Geez you scared me. What is it, Mia?"

"It's getting pretty late. The sun's almost set."

"Heh. Guess I've been too caught up with this to notice. Pichu and the others are tired, aren't they?"

"Yeah. They're not exhausted, so whoever'll be in the Contest tomorrow should be fine to go."

"I think I'm going to enter Shel and Kabu. They've been watching and practicing but haven't had a chance to compete yet."

"Think you'll win?"

"I don't know. Al is going to be there. He beat me the first time we faced off, and the next Contest we were both in, he didn't make it through to the finals."

"And you're not sure you can beat him, right?"

"Right. We'll just have to see. All right, we should probably set up camp. Can you help get firewood?"

"Sure thing." Mia turned to the Pokémon. "Come on, you guys. We gotta go get some wood for a campfire. We'll be back in a few minutes, Marie."

"Okay. I'll do the rest. Be careful."

"We will."

Marie watched Mia disappear into the forest and turned her attention to setting up the camp. After some trouble with setting up the tent, Marie decided to read further while Mia was away. The blue light from the Pokédex softly illuminated her face in the darkness as she pressed the "YES" key to continue. The Pikachu document opened and Marie briefly began to read before skipping down to the bottom to load the next page.

LOADING INFORMATION…


End file.
